Ruidosa
by Nessie36
Summary: Porque si Gary no podía evitar algo, era enojarse con Dawn: la ruidosa chica que amaba. / ¡Cavaliershipping!


**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece**

* * *

Si hay algo que Gary Oak no podía hacer, era enojarse con Dawn. No importa que la chica causase una catástrofe mundial, él iba a seguir sin poder enojarse con ella.

—¡Gary! —grita la peliazul sacándolo de sus pensamientos— ¡Mira eso!

El chico voltea y ve, en una vidriera, un vestido exactamente igual al que tenía Dawn, pero en violeta.

—¿No es hermoso?

—Bueno...

Gary trata de voltear la mirada, pero es imposible. Los ojos de cachorrito de la muchacha están ahí, y es incapaz de resistirse a eso. Se sentía como un Charmander resistiéndose a un Blastoise.

—Gracias, vuelva pronto —dijo sonriente la vendedora, al instante en que Dawn salía no solo con su vestido, si no con el 90% de la tienda.

—¡Gracias, Gary! —concluye abrazándolo, ignorando que el pobre muchacho se quedó sin dinero para los futuros meses a causa de su capricho.

—Sí, como sea.

* * *

Por fin podía terminar la investigación, solo le faltaba un archivo, él cual su abuelo le había mandado. Solo tenía que descargarlo.

98%... 99%

—¡VAMOS, GARY! ¡VAMOS, GARY!

Del susto, el joven se sobresaltó y de un manotazo apretó "la tecla".

_Descarga cancelada._

A Gary le dio un tic en el ojo. Trató de calmarse, pero su Eevee interior había evolucionado en un Umbreon feroz.

—Dawn ¿Qué rayos haces?

—¿No es obvio? —respondió ella, sacudiendo sus pon-pones que combinaban con su traje de porrista— ¡Te doy ánimos para que termines tu investigación...¿Que pasó? —añade al ver las palabras en el monitor.

—No sé, tu dime. Tu baile sorpresa tuvo mucho que ver.

Dawn ahoga un grito llevándose las manos a la boca.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Lo siento mucho, Gary! —dice apenada— ¿Cuanto llevabas con esa investigación?

—Un año —responde él secamente, su Umbreon interior quería asesinar a la linda Espeon allí presente

—Lo siento, de verdad. ¿Estás enojado?

Él se da vuelta, y al ver sus ojos ve que ella estaba arrepentida, su enojó se evaporó rápidamente.

—No importa, de seguro mi abuelo me la recuperará —Era mentira, pero al menos eso la calmaría.

Dawn le sonrió ampliamente, y él le devolvió una sonrisa de medio lado. Entonces ella lo abraza _otra vez_

* * *

Gary volvía de hacer un recado del Centro Pokemon, dobló a la esquina y alcanzó a ver humo saliendo del laboratorio... ¿Humo?

Sin pensarlo, corrió hasta allí inmediatamente, abriendo la puerta de una patada. ¡La cocina se incendiaba! No era la gran cocina, dado que era pequeña porque estaba en un laboratorio... Pero algo es algo y si el incendio se propagaba no solo la cocina, si no el laboratorio también podrían explotar.

—¡Sal, Blastoise!

—¡Blastoise!

El pokemon apaga todo rápidamente. El chico se cubre la boca por el humo y entonces oye a alguien llamarlo.

—¡Gary!

Él reconoce la voz, pero es incapaz de ver por el humo, que, aunque sea leve, tapa la vista.

—¿Dawn? ¿Eres tú?

—Sí.

Por fin el bendito humo se dispersa, y él la ve, vestida con un delantal chamuscado.

—¡Dawn! —corre hacia ella— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso?

—Bueeeno...

Dawn señala la cocina, y el chico ve algo fofo y crudo en una olla.

_Facepalm_

—Por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

—Quería tener lista la comida para cuando vuelvas, pero creo que la cocina no es lo mío.

—No me digas.

Y sin previo aviso, ella rompe a llorar. Gary se sobresalta, nunca le gustó ver a la gente llorar, no enfrente de él, ya que no era muy bueno consolando gente.

—Oye, Dawn... No llores, ¿Que te pasa?

—¡Todo lo arruino! —sollozó— ¡Soy una carga para ti! ¡Lo lamento!

El joven Oak trató de mezclarse con la pared y desaparecer, hasta Blastoise volvió a la pokeball para no ser testigo de eso. Lo que la chica decía era cierto pero ¿Qué importaba? Después de todo, así eran las cosas y no había nada que hacerle ¿No?

—¿Cómo me soportas? —siguió la peliazul— Cualquiera me habría mandado de vuelta a mi casa...

Gary, cansado de tanto alboroto, la interrumpe de una forma especial. Esta vez, _él la abraza._

—No lo arruinas todo y no eres una carga, simplemente es tu forma de ser —dice, mientras ella al oírlo se sonroja y se apega más— ¿Cómo te soporto? Porque eres tu... y así te quiero.

Dawn sonríe, se separa del abrazo y le da un beso en la mejilla, tierno y suave, pero lo suficiente como para hacerlo sonrojar.

Porque si Gary no podía evitar algo, era enojarse con Dawn: la ruidosa chica que amaba.

* * *

**Fin (?)**

**Helloooo criaturitas de Arceus**

**Sí, algo cursi el fic ¿Y qué? Me gusta esta pareja ;-;**

**Espero tomatazos, reviews, ataques terroristas a mi casa, lo que sea**

**Bye-bye!**


End file.
